Simple amitié virtuelle ?
by cielxsebastian
Summary: Ciel est auteur de fic, un jour il reçoit une demande d'ami de son auteur préféré. Les deux vont rapidement bien s'entendre mais est-ce réellement de l'amitié ? Yaoi à venir  CielxSeba ...gros OOC...pas forcément réciproque...déprime a prévoir...
1. Chapter 1

Moi : Je suis de retour ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ciel : Malheureusement…

Moi : *sourire démoniaque* Tu as raison de dire ça avec cette fic ^^

Ciel : SEBASTIAN !

Sebastian : Oui monsieur ?

Ciel : Protège moi de cette folle !

Sebastian : Mais-

Moi : Ah non ! J'ai promis à Kurobara-chan et Kumiko-chan et j'ai dit à Florence-chan que je publiais aujourd'hui ! Et puis je m'amuse bien à écrire cette fic moi (et me moquer des sentiments que j'avais) *sifflote innocemment* *attache Sebastian* vilain démon tu resteras là pour cette fic !

Ciel : On ne peut pas trouver un petit arrangement…?

Moi : Non ^^ Quoique je pourrais _**REFLECHIR **_à ce que tu deviendras mais à condition que tu fasses ce que je dise ^^

Ciel : Bien bien…alors Sora-ch-…Sora-sama est heureuse de vous présenter cette fic. Elle s'excuse d'avance des sentiments que j'aurais qui ne sont pas très…communs on va dire, elle s'excuse de la réaction que j'aurais dans quelques chapitres, elle s'excuse que la relation entre moi et Sebastian soit actuellement indéterminée et elle s'excuse de l'OOC de tout les personnages. Autre chose ?

Moi : Hum…non ca devrait aller je vais faire le reste…je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ Ahh et j'allais oublier, ce chapitre est en POV Ciel, comme la suite sans doute.

* * *

><p>Je ferme les yeux et soupire, cette journée est si ennuyeuse une nouvelle fois. Tout cela c'est parce que mes parents ont eus la merveilleuse idée de me scolariser à domicile pour que je n'ai pas d'ennui à cause de mon caractère très solitaire ! Ainsi, disent-ils, je n'aurais pas de soucis à avoir concernant les insultes et critiques et comme je suis plus doué je n'aurais pas à faire attention au rythme des autres…mais même là je commence à avouer que la présence des autres me manque, rester seul tout les jours a moins que j'ai besoin d'une aide si je bloque sur quelque chose, ce n'est guère intéressant, encore plus car je ne bloque jamais et que je suis trop fier pour faire semblant dans le seul but de voir quelqu'un. La journée commence à peine et je n'ai déjà plus envie de rien, en plus aujourd'hui est mon jour de repos, je me demande si je ne ferrais pas mieux de prendre de l'avance…je décide d'y réfléchir sous une bonne douche chaude. Je prend un simple jean et un tee-shirt noir et file dans la salle de bain, me déshabillant lentement avant de me glisser sous l'eau chaude, elle est à une bonne température, c'est rare, cette journée ne sera peut-être pas si horrible finalement…je m'adosse contre le mur, l'eau me fait incroyablement de bien. Puis je me souviens, c'est aujourd'hui que je reverrais Elizabeth et Alois, Elizabeth est ma cousine, elle est gentille…quand elle ne montre pas trop qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ! Donc en fait non, elle est juste collante. Alois est un de mes amis d'enfance, il a deux ans de plus que moi, si nous nous connaissant c'est uniquement parce qu'il était jaloux que son copain me regarde plus qu'il ne le regardait lui…mais je n'y pouvais rien ! Il m'a jalousé un peu, mais au final c'est un bon ami, peut-être un peu bizarre des fois, mais un bon ami malgré tout. Je suis déjà fatigué avant de les voir, ce n'est pas que je les détestes mais ils sont extrêmement fatiguant, et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à les supporter pour l'instant. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autrement de toute manière…je sors en soupirant, cette journée n'est peut-être pas si bien finalement. Je me sèche rapidement, n'ayant aucune envie de tomber malade et je finis par attraper un peigne trainant dans un tiroir et coiffer lentement mes cheveux bleus cendrés, prenant le temps d'enlever chacun des nœuds pouvant s'y trouver, ma cousine n'appréciait pas quand mes cheveux n'étaient pas bien coiffés, je préférais éviter le plus possible les remarques inutiles qu'elle pourrait me faire. Je me regarde dans le miroir, je suis assez beau…moi-même je dois l'avouer. Je quitte finalement la salle de bain, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire avant l'arrivée de ma cousine et de mon ami. Je pénètre dans ma chambre, ramassant mes habits sals que j'allais posé dans le panier à linge avant de revenir. Je regardais ensuite la pièce sans trop savoir quoi faire…mon lit était fait, mon bureau et mes livres rangés. J'allais me détendre sur mon ordinateur quand ma porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et qu'avant que je puisse dire quelque chose une grande masse de cheveux m'empêcha de parler mais me permit de facilement reconnaitre la personne qui m'étouffait presque, Elizabeth était arrivée ! Avec 2 bonnes heures d'avance, j'aurais dut m'y attendre. J'essaye de la pousser doucement mais elle s'accroche bien, on dirait que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis au moins un ans ! Soucis, on s'était vu la semaine dernière à peine. Au bout de quelques -longues- minutes elle me relâche et je peux enfin respirer.<p>

- Eliza-…

- Lizzy ! Et inutile de le dire moi aussi je suis très heureuse de te revoir ! Si je le pouvais je resterais tout le temps avec toi, comme ça tu ne me manquerais plus et je ne te manquerais plus !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- M-mais…se plaint-elle, commençant presque à pleurer, je détestais quand elle agissait comme ça.

- Nous nous sommes vu la semaine dernière je ne vais pas faire une crise de manque ! Tu es juste ma cousine arrête de t'imaginer des choses, c'est malsain.

Je vois qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer ou de répliquer quand Alois rentre à son tour dans la chambre, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à s'incruster sans prévenir ? Bon il me sauve d'une longue et ennuyeuse conversation avec Elizabeth qui se serait sans doute finit dans des pleurs mais bon…il aurait put au moins frapper ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Il me sourit comme pour s'excuser et ma cousine cesse de pleurer, je suis rassuré, je déteste la consoler, en particulier parce qu'elle ne le mérite pas vraiment, c'est elle qui est tordu et c'est moi qui en plus doit la consoler alors qu'elle me gêne, on aura tout vu !

- Salut Alois, lançais-je nonchalamment.

- Coucou ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

- Tu es une nouvelle fois amoureux ? Proposa Elizabeth, ayant l'air d'avoir retrouvé son sourire.

- D'un garçon bien plus âgé que toi ? Rajoutais-je, le connaissant bien.

- Arrêtez de le dire comme ça ! Ce n'est pas un simple garçon ! Lui il est vraiment magnifique, c'est **le** garçon !

- Tu disais ca aussi pour le précédent, dis-je en soupirant. Comment il est cette fois ? Tu le connais d'où ?

- C'était à une fête chez un ami…je l'ai juste croisé on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé…j'ai fait quelques recherches mais je n'ai put trouvé que son nom, son prénom et son âge…

- Il a quel âge ? Il s'appelle comment ? Demanda ma cousine, bien plus curieuse que moi.

- 25 ans.

- Même te connaissant je crois que là c'est vraiment trop vieux. Si tu arrives à le faire tomber pour toi ce sera considéré comme rien d'autre que de la pédophilie. Dis-je assez froidement, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre tout en sachant que ca ne marcherait jamais, il n'était pas du genre à écouter quand je lui disais de renoncer à ses sentiments.

- …tu devrais vraiment tomber amoureux de quelqu'un tu deviens lourd à force…me dit-il ne commentant pas mes paroles précédentes.

- Non merci très peu pour moi. Dis-je en soupirant, je détestais qu'on parle de ça, je n'avais aucune intention de tomber amoureux, c'était stupide et ca rendait idiot…sans compter que vu ma condition c'était presque impossible.

- Tu irais bien avec Elizabeth j'imagine, affirma-t-il avec un sourire, ce salopard savait parfaitement les sentiments qu'elle avait pour moi et osait s'en servir pour la faire espérer…c'est sa manière de se venger j'imagine.

- Oh oui je suis d'accord ! C'est quand tu veux ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire avec un grand sourire…je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait être si dégoutante.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé ! Et si tu continues de penser une telle chose, Elizabeth, tu ferais mieux de partir **immédiatement**. Dis-je, fatigué de tout ça.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle partit, sans doute en avait-elle aussi assez, elle en avait assez que je la repousse et j'en avais assez qu'elle s'attache à moi sans raison, aucun de nous deux ne voulait abandonner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle partait pleurer, elle revenait toujours, et moi, comme toujours, je la repoussais. J'aurais put lui mentir, j'aurais put lui dire que je l'aimais, mais j'étais un très mauvais menteur, et quand elle aurait découvert la vérité, elle n'aurait fait que souffrir, je ne l'aimais peut-être pas aussi fort qu'elle mais je l'aimais assez pour vouloir la protéger d'une telle chose.

- Sinon elles avancent tes fics ? Me demanda Alois, que le départ de ma cousine n'avait guère dérangé, il y était habitué.

- Ouais assez…j'attends juste un peu avant de publier, et les tiennes ? Demandais-je en le regardant attentivement.

Nous étions tous les deux fans de fics, nous en écrivions quelques unes, ce n'était pas de la grande littérature mais nous avions nos lecteurs.

- Pareil. Je peux lire ce que tu as écrit ?

- Non, je t'ai déjà dit que même si nous sommes amis tu attendras comme les autres.

- Pff…t'es pas sympa.

- Je sais mais c'est comme ça. Dis-je avec un sourire, j'appréciais avoir un peu de contrôle sur lui, c'était assez marrant. Nous parlâmes encore ainsi pendant un long moment, de tout et de rien, des fics, de l'école, du garçon qu'il avait vu, du fait que mon cœur n'avait toujours pas été pris, nous parlâmes jusqu'au soir, jusqu'à ce qu'il dut partir. Cela fait je me sentais un peu seul…sa présence était assez lourde, tellement lourde que quand il s'en allait ca créait un manque. Je soupirais en allumant mon ordinateur, allant rapidement voir mon profil sur mon site de fanfiction…

_**« Bonjour à toutes les personnes qui verront cela. Je m'appelle Ciel ! Oui c'est mon vrai prénom…je suis assez jeune…15 ans…mais ne vous dérangez pas pour me critiquer, c'est comme ca que j'avance ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ **_

_**PS : Et si vous voulez me parler mon adresse est : **__***************.****__** » **_[NDA : Oui je n'ai pas mis d'adresse…je ne la connais pas TT]

J'allais ensuite voir mes reviews, j'en avais une, c'était l'une des personnes que je ne connaissais pas mais dont j'avais lu certaines histoires, c'est mon auteur préféré pour dire la vérité. Je souris en lisant ce qu'il avait écrit, c'était gentil…j'allais ensuite rapidement sur msn, je ne comptais pas y rester de toute façon…il n'y avait personne de connecté, Elizabeth devait encore déprimer et Alois n'était sans doute pas encore rentré…où il pensait à ce garçon, Claude. Soudain je vis que j'avais une nouvelle invitation, pas trop surpris, mais heureux en parti du fait que c'est ma première je regarde rapidement et mon cœur bat un peu plus vite, je ne peux pas y croire ! Est-ce vraiment lui qui veut devenir mon ami ? Peut-être pourra-t-il m'aider mais je reste surpris par cette invitation…aurait-il apprécié ce que j'ai écris ? Sur l'écran en effet je vois apparaître le nom de mon auteur préféré…sur mon écran apparaît le nom de **Sebastian Michaelis, **un nom comme un autre mais qui pourtant me fit sourire.

Je me dépêche d'accepter, malheureusement il n'est pas connecté, je suis un peu triste mais je sais que je pourrais lui parler demain. J'éteins mon ordinateur avant de me déshabiller rapidement et d'aller me coucher, il est déjà tard…il faut que je sois en forme pour demain, j'aurais beaucoup de travail sans doute.

* * *

><p>Moi : Fin du premier chapitre ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^<p>

Kurobara : Je peux dire quelque chose pour clarifier un peu ?

Moi : Si t'a envie.

Kurobara : Avant de perdre la mémoire Sora-chan était comme Ciel sera dans quelques chapitres…c'est pour ça que je tenais tant à ce qu'elle écrie cette fic…et même si c'est la nouvelle Sora qui écrit cette fic, l'ancienne l'avait déjà fait et la nouvelle réécrit juste et elle à très bien compris les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait donc ce sera peut-être bien décrit ^^ Et si l'ancienne n'avait pas publié c'est parce que je l'avais interdit avant ce jour (parce que c'est un jour très important pour elle un peu le jour de sa « renaissance » (donc si vous voulez la souler comme moi avec son « anniversaire » vous pouvez XD)…le jour où elle s'est faites sa première amie *essuie une petite larme* qui est devenue comme Sebastian est pour Ciel dans cette fic ^^ *s'enfuit avant de se faire tuer*)

Moi : je ne commenterais pas…elle est désespérante (même si je suis la pire) *soupire* j'espère que vous avez apprécierez en tout cas ^^ La fin n'est pas encore écrite ni par la précédente ni par moi…tout peut encore changer ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Twilight-and- BlackButler : Merci ^^ Voilà la suite ! J'espère que c'est assez vite à ton goût XD Et t'inquiète pas je prend bien soin de moi ! Enfin…ca dépend la définition de « bien » XD _

_Lisa-chan : Je compte bien la continuer ^^ Par contre je ne suis pas sure que le mot « hilarante » s'applique ici XD Merci mais là ce n'est pas vraiment de mon imagination…l'idée vient juste de mon passé oublié avec un peu de mon esprit tordu ^^ Et pour mes autres fics je vais essayer de les continuer mais comme je ne me souviens plus très bien ce que je voulais en faire il va falloir que je réfléchisse ^^ Encore merci ^^_

* * *

><p>Moi : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! ! ! !<p>

Kurobara : Arrête de t'exciter !

Moi : Désolé ^^' Mais tu sais j'ai reçu des commentaires vraiment merveilleux ! ^^

Kurobara : Je m'en fiche complètement, ma petite déesse ^^

Moi : …bref ! J'ai vraiment été heureuse cette semaine ^^ J'ai rencontré des gens fantastiques, j'ai eu de gentils commentaires, j'ai put voir Yuuki, j'ai put embêter à loisir Kurobara-chan, bref c'était une super semaine ! J'espère que c'était bien aussi pour vous ^^ Donc c'est avec grand plaisir que je publie le deuxième chapitre de ma fic ! J'espère que vous saurez l'appréciez ! ^^

* * *

><p>Je me réveille tôt, le réveil n'a même pas encore sonné. Je soupire, je suis encore fatigué, je n'ai pas rêvé cette fois, je ne pourrais me servir que de mon imagination pour écrire. Je regarde l'heure, 6h30, il est plus tôt que ce que je croyais mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais plus de temps pour me reposer quand j'aurais finis mes devoirs. Me levant je vais rapidement prendre ma douche avant de m'habiller, je me dépêche, je veux vite finir mes devoirs, j'ai hâte de parler à Sebastian…je me demande comment il est vraiment….<p>

Je retourne dans ma chambre et sors mes devoirs, je commence par un peu de français, c'est l'une des matières que j'apprécie…cette fois je devrais lire un livre intitulé « Faust » écrit par Goethe. C'était assez intéressant…même si j'avais dut mal à comprendre Faust, pourquoi vouloir mourir une fois qu'on est heureux ? N'est-ce pas mieux de mourir quand on est triste, quand on n'a plus rien qui fait battre notre cœur ? Je soupire…il est inutile de réfléchir à une telle chose, de toute façon les démons n'existent pas. Je réponds rapidement aux questions posées, finissant ainsi mes devoirs pour la journée, c'était une journée où j'avais décidé d'être calme, mes parents qui comprenaient combien la présence d'Elizabeth et Alois près de moi m'était épuisante m'avaient accordés le droit d'avoir un peu de repos à chaque fois qu'ils venaient, seul point positif à leur présence.

En soupirant je regarde mon ordinateur…il n'est toujours pas connecté, bien sûr il doit être en cours…a moins qu'il travaille…en fait je ne connais même pas son âge. J'ai un peu faim…je vais à la cuisine voir si je peux trouver quelque chose à manger et je vois ma mère, c'est rare qu'elle soit à la maison, je souris, peut-être pourrons-nous passer un peu de temps ensemble. Je cours dans ses bras et la serre fort, je suis bien là. Elle sourit à son tour, je sais que ça lui fait plaisir de m'avoir près d'elle. Je m'éloigne un peu.

- Ca va ? Lui demandais-je, m'attendant déjà à la réponse, jamais quelque chose clochait chez ma mère, jamais elle ne souffrait ou du moins elle ne le montrait jamais.

- Ca va, et toi ? Tu as l'air drôlement heureux. Me dit-elle en souriant et je crus rougir, cela se voyait-t-il donc tant que ça ?

- Ca va. Hier mon auteur préféré m'a demandé en ami sur msn ! Je suis vraiment heureux ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- C'est bien, je suis heureuse pour toi. Mais tu connais les règles n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Redis moi les, pour vérifier que tu n'as rien oublié.

- Si je parle à quelqu'un je ne dis rien de trop personnel, je n'accepte aucun rendez-vous sans vous et si la personne semble bizarre je vous en parle immédiatement.

- Bien. Dit-elle avec un sourire, rassurée, cela se voyait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi…mais je n'étais pas complètement stupide non plus ! Me faire violer ou tuer était loin d'être ce que je voulais ! Et je n'étais pas si stupide pour me faire avoir si facilement. Après tout à force de lire et écrire des histoires où les filles utilisaient beaucoup de méthodes plus perverses les unes que les autres je ne pense plus pouvoir me faire avoir, même par ce piège que certains disent magnifique…ce piège appelé amour. Le téléphone sonne et ma mère se dépêche de répondre, pendant ce temps je prend quelque chose à manger et remonte dans ma chambre, j'oublie presque mon ordinateur malgré qu'il soit à côté de moi, seul le bruit d'msn me fait y retourner. Je soupire je m'attends à ce que ce soit Elizabeth qui, trop déprimé, n'est pas allé à l'école, j'aurais dut me déconnecter…non en fait non ! J'ai bien fait de ne pas le faire ! Ce n'est pas Elizabeth, c'est Sebastian !

_« Coucou ! Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur tu es bien Ciel ? » _

La première question est un peu stupide étant donné qu'il y'a marqué mon nom…mais ca me parait être un bon début…

_**« Salut ! Oui c'est bien moi ^^ Tu es Sebastian c'est ça ? » **_

_« Oui ^^ Ca va ? » _

_**« Oui et toi ? » **_

_« Ca va. Je me demandais tu as quel âge ? » _

_**« Je suis bien plus vieux que toi… »**_

_« Combien ? » _

_**« 23 ans. »**_

_« Oh ca va encore ! Et puis l'amitié n'a pas d'âge ! ^^ » _

_**« Je croyais que tu me prendrais pour une pédophile XD » **_

_« Bah non et puis c'est pas comme si tu m'avais dit de faire quelque chose… » _

_**« J'espère qu'on pourra être amis alors ^^ » **_

_« Moi aussi ^^ Au fait je suis un grand fan de tes fics ! » _

_**« Ohh merci ^^ Mais elles n'ont rien de spécial…j'aime aussi beaucoup les tiennes tu sais ^^ »**_

_« Merci…mais elles sont beaucoup moins bien que les tiennes »_

_« Si tu le dis…bon parlons d'autre chose ! » _

_**« Oui ^^ Ca fait longtemps que tu aimes le yuri ? » **_

_« Hum…quelques années ^^ Et toi ? » _

_**« A peine 1 an… j'ai un peu honte »**_

_« Pourquoi ? » _

_**« Ca fait tard… »**_

_« Ah XD J'ai cru que tu croyais être pervers. T'inquiète pas, c'est déjà bien que tu connaisses ! » _

_**« Oui ^^ Merci ^^ »**_

_« ^^ Sinon tu lis quoi a part du yuri ?» _

_**« Toutes sortes de mangas…quelques romans aussi. Et toi ? »**_

_« Des mangas, c'est rare que je lise des romans. » _

_**« Ohh d'accord ^^ C'est quoi ton manga préféré ? » **_

_« Hum…celui sur lequel on écrit ! » _

_**« Moi aussi ^^ Même si j'aime aussi beaucoup l'autre de l'auteur ! » **_

_« L'auteur à dessiné un autre ? » _

_**« Oui ^^ Sauf que là c'est un vrai yuri ! » **_

_« OO Tu as un lien ? » _

_**« Je t'envoie tout de suite le dossier ^^ » **_

Ciel Phantomhive envoie un dossier à Sebastian Michaelis.

_« Merci ^^ » _

_**« De rien ^^ »**_

_« Ouah c'est génial ! » _

_**« Ouais ^^ » **_

Nous parlons ainsi pendant un moment…je suis heureux de lui parler, ca fait longtemps que je n'avais plus parlé comme ça avec quelqu'un. Je parle bien avec Alois mais ce n'est pas la même chose…c'est toujours plus intéressant d'avoir l'avis d'autres personnes, de parler avec elles…cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu ça, c'est un peu comme une renaissance, ca me fait du bien. Et puis Sebastian malgré qu'il soit plus âgé n'a pas l'air d'être un pervers, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir des intentions malsaines…et puis on s'entend bien ! C'est comme si on a le même âge, comme si c'était un ami avec qui je parlais depuis longtemps.

_**« Je m'entends mieux avec toi qu'avec les autres ^^ » **_

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais dut dire ça…mais je suis heureux d'avoir dit ce que je pense. Je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse, j'attends sa réponse avec impatience, même si je me doute qu'il va rire.

_« Moi aussi ^^ »_

Je pense que c'est un mensonge, mais je suis heureux. Ca me fait tellement plaisir d'imaginer qu'il puisse me considérer comme un ami que j'en oublierai presque que ces mots ne peuvent être que mensonges. A mesure que nous parlons j'en oublie l'heure, j'oublie les autres choses, seul lui compte. Jusqu'à ce que je reçois un message d'Elizabeth, je pense d'abord qu'elle a séchée les cours avant de regarder l'heure, il est déjà bien tard, l'école est finie depuis au moins une heure…

« Ciiiiiiieeeeeeeeelllllllll ! ! ! ! Tu as vraiment été horrible avec moi hier ! »

_**« Elizabeth, je ne suis pas méchant, c'est juste que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi -' »**_

« Mais…tu es horrible ! Pourquoi tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi ? »

Je soupire, elle est vraiment fatigante…

_**« De 1 tu es ma cousine, de 2 tu n'es pas à mon gout, de 3 je suis gay »**_

Tapais-je rapidement, d'accord les deux premières sont vrais…mais le fait que je suis gay ca c'est totalement inventé ! Je n'ai jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour un garçon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai marqué ça ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne va pas le montrer aux parents et qu'elle va me laisser tranquille…

« Gay ? C'est répugnant ! Comment peux-tu me laisser pour aller te faire enculer ? ! S'il te plait, dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai Ciel ! Tu sais que c'est mal ! Tu sais que tu vas être malheureux toute ta vie ? Que personne jamais ne t'acceptera ? »

Je ne sais pourquoi mais je suis blessé par ces mots…même si je ne suis pas vraiment gay je n'aime pas ces mots, je hais l'homophobie. Après tout n'étais-je pas toute la journée à écrire des histoires ou des filles étaient ensemble ? Je sais qu'il y'a des filles qui adorent les relations entre garçons…malheureusement Elizabeth n'est pas de celles là…à moins que ce ne soit que pour moi…je soupire avant de lui répondre.

_**« Oui je suis gay, un gay tout ce qu'il y'a de plus dégoutant, adorant sucer des bittes avant de se les prendre dans le cul. Je ne suis pas fait pour parler avec une jeune fille aussi innocente et répugnante que toi, qui pour ne pas savoir le bien que ca fait d'être entouré de queues doit être vraiment une sale lesbienne ! » **_

[Nda : J'ai honte…XD]

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire de telles choses…mais une chose est sure c'est que ca a marché ! Après avoir envoyé elle se déconnecte, à moins qu'elle ne me bloque…je ne sais pas et au fond je m'en fiche, elle à arrêté de m'embêter et me coller, c'est suffisant ! J'espère qu'elle ne dira rien aux parents…même s'il y'a peu de risque, elle ne serait pas assez intelligente pour ça.

_« Je suis désolé mais il faut que j'aille manger et après il y'a peu de chances que je me reco alors bye bye ! A demain ! ^^ » _

_**« Oki à demain ! ^^ » **_

Je suis un peu triste qu'il parte…mais après tout nous avons passé absolument tout l'après-midi ensemble alors je ne peux qu'être heureux, j'imagine. Il a une vie, lui et c'était uniquement de ma faute si j'avais abandonné la mienne…ca me rend un peu triste au fond. Il doit avoir des ami( e), une petite amie aussi…pourquoi je pense à ça tout a coup ?

Je me demande ce que je vais faire quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte, je vais ouvrir, c'est mon père, il n'a pas l'air très content, je me demande ce qui c'est passé.

- Bonjour Ciel, ca va ?

- Bonjour papa, oui et toi ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Expliquer quoi ? Demandais-je, surpris.

- Pourquoi Elizabeth a appelé en disant que tu lui as dit, je cite, « je suis gay, j'adore sucer des bittes avant de les prendre dans le cul », avant de la traiter de lesbienne ?

Je reste choqué quelques secondes. Ma cousine est plus intelligente que ce que je croyais…je ne croyais pas qu'elle le dirait…comment vais-je faire pour expliquer à mon père que tout ceci est un simple malentendu ? Que je voulais juste qu'elle arrête de m'embêter ? Il ne me croira jamais si je lui dis que ce n'est qu'une gamine incestueuse…et si je lui dis que c'est pour plaisanter il m'engueulera surement, parce qu'on ne doit pas plaisanter avec ce genre de choses, que ca porte malheur ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire…et je me surprend à penser que j'ai de la chance que Sebastian soit parti, sinon il se demanderait pourquoi je ne répond pas…et que si mon père voyait que je parlais à quelqu'un il le supprimerait sans doute.

* * *

><p>Sebastian : J'apparais pas beaucoup…<p>

Moi : Ca va pas s'améliorer avant un moment…

Ciel : J'ai l'air d'un gamin…

Moi : Tu ES un gamin ^^ D'ailleurs j'ai peur de m'être trompée…tu as déjà l'air bien attaché à Sebastian…peut-être trop...et je me demande comment faire pour vous rapprocher…quels sont les cons qui tombent amoureux juste après quelques conversations à traves un ordi aussi sans avoir vu la personne et sans rien connaître d'elle ? -"

Ciel : C'est toi qui m'a forcé !

Kurobara : T'inquiète c'est pas pour toi qu'elle a dit ça…elle s'insulte elle-même là…

Ciel : Elle est folle…

Kurobara : C'est Sora ! XD

Moi : Ciel tu sais que je peux encore changer d'avis sur ta vie dans cette fic ? ^^

Ciel : Sora est la meilleure auteur du monde et elle est tout a fait normal !

Moi : Ne m'insulte pas !

Ciel, Sebastian et Kurobara : …

Moi : Bref…j'espère que vous, chez lecteurs, avez aimés ^^ J'essaierais de publier à nouveau bientôt ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !

Kurobara : Elle devient encore plus folle quand elle en a…

Moi : Chhuuuut ! Bye bye tout le monde ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Merci ^^ Pour le yaoi hum…y'en aura bientôt…pour la réciprocité par contre faudra attendre un peu plus XD _

_Ayumuri-chan : Si j'ai honte t'imagine pas à quel point XD Non mais c'est pas grand-chose là…j'ai honte surtout pour la suite…^^' J'aurais fait aussi la même chose XD Voui il est tout amoureux de lui mais il va bien faire son chiant XD D'un côté il va pas venir d'un coup et lui dire « Sebastian, on se connait pas trop mais je suis vraiment amoureux de toi ! » XD Merci ^^_

_Lisa-chan : Coucou ^^ Là j'ai été un peu longue ^^' Mais voilà la suite ! XD Oki ^^ Je vais essayer de faire ça alors ^^ (pour le yaoi ca y'aura ! Mais faudra attendre un petit peu…XD) _

_BloodyNeko-Chan : Merci beaucoup ^^_

* * *

><p>Moi : Coucou ! Alors voilà la suite ! Oui je sais j'ai été un peu longue…mais je suis contente j'ai un modèle (enfin presque) pour Ciel ! ^^<p>

Ciel : T'es horrible…fais moi une jolie fin à moi !

Moi : Bah qui te dis qu'il y'en aura pas ?

Seba : *toujours attaché* Question bête, c'est impossible qu'il y'ait une jolie fin avec ton modèle

Moi :*le frappe* Et ben moi je vous dit que ca ira ! *boude* Vous verrez ce que ca donne de me contrarier ^^ En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture a tous ! ^^

* * *

><p>Les minutes passent et je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver une bonne façon de le dire…il a l'air fâché, il doit croire que c'est la vérité…<p>

- En fait c'était juste pou- commençais-je avant d'être coupé ma mère débarquant dans ma chambre.

- Oh c'est bon arrête de l'embêter ! On le connait tout les deux et on connait Elizabeth, c'est sans doute juste quelque chose qu'il a dit voulant se débarrasser d'elle. Et si on commence à parler de ça on peut bien parler de ta relation avec ce croque-mort !

Je vois mon père rougir, et je suis surpris, aurait-il une relation avec le croque-mort que nous voyons des fois ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de les imaginer tout les deux dans une très indécente position et je rougis, depuis quand pensais-je à de pareilles choses ? ! Entre filles, d'accord, mais entre garçon…il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse ! Mon père quitte la pièce en rougissant…sans doute a-t-il eut la même pensée que moi en plus tordu et doit aller se soulager…a moins qu'il ne soit juste contrarié je ne saurais le dire…en tout cas ma mère reste dans la chambre et s'assoit sur mon lit avec un petit sourire complice.

- Bon alors raconte moi tout !

Je reste surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi compréhensive et curieuse…

- Il n'y a rien, Elizabeth m'embêtait alors j'ai sorti ça comme ça…

- Alors il n'y a vraiment rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y'ait maman ? A part Alois je ne vois personne et je refuse d'avoir une relation avec lui ! Il est si gênant…

- Peut-être avec ce garçon dont tu m'as parlé avant…

Je reste choqué, pourquoi voulait-elle absolument que je sois gay ? Et que j'aime Sebastian en plus ? Je le connais à peine ! Et il est bien plus vieux…C'est vraiment n'importe quoi…et puis quelle mère parle comme ça ? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt me faire engueuler ?

- Maman ! Je le connais à peine et il a 23 ans !

- Tant que ça ? Ah dommage…tu avais l'air si heureux de lui parler…

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis heureux de parler avec quelqu'un que je suis forcément amoureux ! Maman pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à ce que je sois gay ? !

- On ne dit pas ce genre de choses comme ça ! Si tu le dis il y'a forcément une part de vérité !

- Maman…je suis une grande partie de la journée à regarder des histoires avec des filles nues en train de coucher ensemble, JAMAIS de garçons ! [Nda : Excuse bidon…] C'est bien une preuve, non ? !

- Je ne pense pas…mais bon…tu finira bien par le dire un jour !

- Maman…je suis désolé mais je ne compte pas te faire un faux coming-out juste pour te faire plaisir !

- D'accord d'accord…mais s'il y'a quelque chose tu peux me le dire tu sais !

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Mais je te promet que je n'ai jamais été attiré par des garçons !

- D'accord…mais si ca arrive je veux être la première informée !

- Tu le seras ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon maintenant je peux être un peu seul ?

- Tu vas parler à ton chéri ? Comment il s'appelle au fait ?

- Ce n'est pas mon chéri !

- Oui oui…ton ami alors !

- Sebastian. Et il n'est pas connecté.

- Pff…bon d'accord…

Dit-elle en quittant la pièce, elle a l'air déçu, je ne la comprends pas du tout…en tout cas j'espère qu'elle va rapidement arrêter, je déteste qu'elle dise de telles choses ! D'accord je n'ai jamais été grandement attiré par les filles que je connais…mais c'est aussi le cas pour les garçons !

Je soupire alors que je retourne sur mon ordi, avec la surprise d'avoir deux nouveaux messages un de Lizzy pour me narguer (la sal*ope…)

« Alors ? Tu t'es fait engueulé ? J'espère que tu t'ais fait bien tuer ^^ »

Je décide de ne pas y répondre…de toute façon ça ne changerai rien.

_« Re ! En fait si j'ai encore un peu de temps ^^ » _

C'est fou comme je préfère ce message à l'autre…je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir lui parler encore un peu !

_**« Re ^^ Tu as vu que le chapitre que t'attendais à été publié ? » **_

_« Ouais ! ^^ Mais la fin est vraiment horrible… » _

_**« Ouais… » **_

_« J'aurais plus vu un truc dans le genre « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me croire ? Ne t'ais-je pas suffisamment montré que je t'aime ? TT » _

_**« XD » **_

_« Es-tu véritablement incapable d'y croire malgré tout ce que j'essai de faire ? » _

_**« Toi m'aimer ? Laisse moi rire » **_

_« (tu sais que c'est pour l'histoire ? XD) » _

_**« (Oui moi aussi XD) » **_

_« (ah XD J'ai eu peur) Mais je t'aime vraiment je te le promets ! Que dois-je faire pour te le prouver ? » _

_**« Il n'y a rien à faire, je sais que tu ne peux pas aimer. »**_

_« Peut-être que si, comment peux-tu le savoir ? » _

_**« Ca fait des mois que tu le montres et que tu dis ne pas pouvoir, et tu crois que je vais te croire comme ça ? » **_

_« J'ai fait une erreur ! Mais si tu refuse tant d'y croire n'est-ce pas parce que tu m'aimes aussi ? » _

_**« …peut-être » **_

_« Ecoute je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je ferrais absolument tout pour toi, alors si te plait, dis moi que tu m'aimes aussi, même si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit vraiment ensemble, s'il te plait, juste une fois dis moi que tu m'aimes aussi ! »_

J'allais répondre quand j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir et que je vis mon père, je voulus fermer la fenêtre de discussion mais c'était déjà trop tard, son regard se posa sur le texte que Sebastian avait écrit et ses yeux brillèrent de colère.

- Arrête immédiatement de parler à ce type ! Pour qui il se prend de te parler ainsi hein ? ! Et pourquoi tu lui parle encore après de tels paroles ? Tu tiens à te faire violer ou quoi ? [Nda : Mouais…un viol…j'en suis pas sure là on doit pas avoir la même définition XD]

- Mais ce n'est pas pour moi ! On faisait des personnages ce n'était pas vraiment nous !

- Pour parler à quelqu'un de ton âge comme ça il faut être dingue ! Bloque le, immédiatement.

- Non.

Dis-je alors que je ferme tout pour ne pas avoir à le supprimer, je refuse de le supprimer alors qu'il n'a strictement rien fait.

- Ciel…

- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je ne le supprimerais pas tant que je trouverais qu'il ne se comporte pas comme un pédophile !

- …bien, mais ne vient pas pleurer s'il t'arrive quelque chose !

- Je n'aurais pas à le faire.

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, et je me reconnecte précipitamment, mais c'est trop tard, Sebastian est déjà partit…c'est fou comme je déteste mon père d'un coup…pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit aussi parano ? On dirait que j'ai le droit d'avoir comme amis que ces deux gamins gênants…

- Ciel tu viens manger ? M'appelle finalement ma mère, j'avoue ne pas en avoir grandement envie, on risque de parler de Sebastian…et de mon homosexualité inexistante…et peut-être aussi de mon comportement avec Elizabeth…j'en suis fatigué d'avance.

Je vais rapidement dans le salon, j'ai envie d'en finir le plus rapidement possible, aussi impressionnant que cela puisse paraître le diner se déroule dans le silence, il n'y a aucun commentaire, pas que je vais m'en plaindre cependant. Quand j'ai fini je retourne silencieusement dans ma chambre, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à mon ordinateur, personne d'intéressant de connecté, comme d'habitude…

Fatigué je décide d'aller déjà me coucher, peut importe qu'il n'est pas si tard que ça…

* * *

><p>Moi : Chapitre terminé ! ^^ J'ai déjà une idée exact pour le suivant…ahh et pour ce chapitre je remercie grandement Florence-chan ! Qui m'a donné l'idée pour que le père revienne quand Seba écrit un truc qui peut-être mal compris alors voilà merci beaucoup ! ^^<p>

Ciel : Tu sais moi je n'ai rien dit pour avant…je suis sur que t'arrivera à tout faire marcher ^^

Moi : Ohh merci Ciel ! Enfin un qui croit en moi *calin* Alors juste je voulais dire hum…la discussion de Ciel et Seba ne vient que de mon esprit tordu je l'ai copié de nulle part (pour ceux qui se demanderaient) mais l'idée vient d'un truc dont m'avais parlé Kuro…bref ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ J'essayerai de poster rapidement...


	4. Chapter 4

_Twilight-Aand-BlackButler : Merci beaucoup ^^ _

_Lisa-chan : J'ai posté juste le jour avant que tu as commenté XD Viol heu…non pas vraiment XD Enfin…j'en sais rien encore __**peut-être**__ et ca finira forcément par être réciproque…désolé de te décevoir je suis une auteur horrible TT _

_Cherry : Voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup ^^_

* * *

><p>Moi : Konnichiwa minna-san ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !<p>

Kuro : En français ?

Moi : Pfff…bonjour tout le monde ! ^^ Je sais ca fait un moment que j'ai pas posté gomen ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! En plus je suis en "vacances" avec wifi qu'a l'accueil...je vous dis pas comment j'ai galéré pour trouver une prise (mon ordi tient pas) TT

Seba : Tu peux parler en français correct ?

Moi : Non, Sebas-chan~

Seba : …

Ciel : Ne cherche pas…elle est d'humeur à faire chier son monde

Moi : Ouais ^^ Même avec mes chapitres ! Je vous laisse donc avec un lemon plus capable de vous rendre aveugle que vous faire bander ! *sort*

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je le vois pour la première fois, devant moi…enfin…je m'avance en souriant, je suis si heureux…cela fait tellement longtemps que je désire le voir…lui parler…je vois qu'il sourit également ce qui me rend encore plus heureux. Il est tout comme je me l'imaginais…son sourire est magnifique, tout comme ses cheveux noirs, tout comme ses yeux foncés, sa peau si claire, son pantalon noir et son tee-shirt qui lui vont si bien…il est aussi très grand comparé à moi…j'en suis presque jaloux. Je pense que c'est sans doute le plus beau jour de ma vie…avec celui où je lui ai parlé pour la première fois bien entendu. Je ne peux empêcher l'une de mes larmes de couler de bonheur. Je ne dis rien et lui non plus pendant approximativement…31 secondes.<p>

- Ca va pas trop déçu ? lui demandais-je ensuite avec un petit sourire…j'avoue être beaucoup stressé et je me force à respirer lentement. Mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai peur qu'il l'entende…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais. Dit-il en souriant. Tu es vraiment mignon.

Je rougis sans que je ne me rende compte, pourquoi me parle-t-il donc comme ça ? Et puis je ne suis pas mignon ! C'est quelque chose pour les enfants ça ! J'allais protester mais il prend ma main et m'emmène me promener, mais alors que nous nous promenons dans une ruelle plutôt sombre je le sens me pousser contre un mur et m'embrasser sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Quand il se dégage enfin je crois qu'une éternité est passée, pourquoi-at-il fait une chose pareille ? ! Moi qui croyais être tombé sur quelqu'un de bien et pas un pédophile…

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? !

Il ne me répond pas et m'embrasse à nouveau, encore et encore…tant que j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Il ne reste pas longtemps sur ma bouche car il descend bien vite sur mon cou en me laissant de nombreux baisers, me laissant des marques qui ne s'enlèveront sans doute pas avant un petit moment. Je n'essaye même plus de me défendre, tout cela est si bon…et puis n'est ce pas tout ce que j'ai envie après tout ? Depuis le début ? Ce qu'indiquait mes rêves ?

De doux gémissements quittent mes lèvres alors qu'il commence déjà à me déshabiller, j'imagine que nous avons de la chance que nous sommes en été…Mais soudain il s'arrête comme prenant conscience de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

- …désolé je ne vais pas te violer non plus. Si tu veux tu peux partir et ne jamais me rappeler. A ces mots je suis surpris…il m'a embrassé et puis…rien de plus ? Je m'approche de lui en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, approchant son visage du mien et l'embrassant doucement.

- Ais-je parlé de viol ? Lui demandais-je en m'écartant légèrement avant de le voir sourire et m'embrasser à nouveau. Une minute après mon haut était entièrement enlevé et je sentis sa main passer dans mon pantalon commençant déjà à me caresser, me faisant de plus en plus gémir, ses lèvres caressant mon cou et descendant de plus en plus ne m'aidant pas à garder les pieds sur terre. Il le voit très bien et sourit avant de donner un petit coup de langue sur mon sexe et de le prendre en bouche faisant de longs va et vient me rendant de plus en plus fou, désirant plus, bien plus du corps qui est le sien. Sans même le remarquer je suis déjà en train de me préparer moi-même à le recevoir en moi il doit le remarquer car il s'enlève un peu de moi en souriant avant de remonter pour m'embrasser, nous nous embrassons quelques minutes, alors que je suis encore tellement existé que c'en est presque douloureux et je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas voulut me laisser me libérer. Je me colle de plus en plus à lui cherchant à être toujours le plus proche possible mais cela est difficile avec ses habits. Je pense qu'il l'a compris car il se dépêche d'enlever son tee-shirt et de déboutonner son pantalon. Il me soulève une nouvelle fois le visage pour lier nos lèvres avant de me tourner assez violemment contre le mur avant de commencer à me pénétrer. La sensation est assez gênante bien que pas trop douloureuse…mais je dois avouer qu'il est grand…je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le soit autant…mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus car il bouge un peu en moi ce qui me fait presque crier de douleur. Mais je le sens m'embrasser sur toutes les personnes qu'il peut atteindre ce qui m'aide à me détendre avant qu'il ne bouge de plus en plus vite ce qui à un moment me fait hurler de plaisir.

- Ciel…je t'ai…l'entendais-je murmurant avant que…

- aitai imasugu aitai demo yuuki ga nai todokanai kono ai*

J'ouvre les yeux précipitamment à la recherche de mon téléphone. Bien sur il est toujours sur ma table de chevet à côté de moi et je me dépêche de l'éteindre. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre _cette _voix. Celle de Sebastian…mon rêve de cette nuit encore bien frais dans mon esprit et quand je m'en remémore je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je fasse ce genre de rêves ? ! C'est déjà la deuxième fois cette semaine que je me réveille les draps tout tachés et ce genre de rêve plein la tête…si encore ca avait était avec Elizabeth…même avec Alois ca aurait était plus logique et normal ! Alors pourquoi faut-il que je rêve toujours de lui ? De Sebastian ? Je ne suis même pas sur de connaître vraiment son apparence ! Et nous nous connaissons à peine depuis…1 mois, 1 semaine et 5 jours. Merde j'ai même commencé à retenir la date et à compter ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? ! Je soupire alors que je passe ma main sur mon érection, commençant fermant les yeux, imaginant que c'est lui qui est en train de me toucher, me murmurant des mots d'amours interdits alors que nous sommes seuls tout les deux. Je finis finalement par jouir, tachant encore plus mes draps alors que j'imagine son visage et ses mains me caresser, me faisant plaisir. Tout cela disparaît bien vite de mon esprit cependant et je décide de me lever, rejoignant la salle de bain pour m'habiller alors que ma mère va dans ma chambre nettoyer mes draps…elle y est habituée ces derniers temps, cependant, elle ne m'a fait aucun commentaire, ce qui me rassure en quelque sorte…je me vois mal lui répondre « je tache mes draps parce que je rêve trop d'un homme que je ne connais même pas réellement et qui est bien plus âgé que moi ! » Ce serait vraiment trop bizarre et gênant…je m'habille rapidement en rejoignant mon ordinateur, je sais qu'il n'est pas encore connecté, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'intéresse. A la place je préfère écouter de la musique tout en écrivant une de mes fics, je veux m'améliorer, je **dois** le faire, parce que sinon Sebastian ne pourra jamais **véritablement** apprécier ce que j'écris…je sais que l'espoir est mince mais je veux vraiment écrire quelque chose qui peut lui plaire…ce serait vraiment bien n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas sur qu'il puisse apprécier quoique ce soit venant d'un amateur comme moi…mais je vais faire de plus en plus d'efforts afin de réussir ! Je passe des heures devant mon chapitre arrangeant chaque petits détails jusqu'à m'épuiser. Mais soudainement je me souviens, j'ai des devoirs à finir. Je soupire et sors mes cours, commençant à réviser. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit venant de mon ordinateur, une nouvelle connexion, je souris, Sebastian Michaelis vient de se connecter, bien que je ne sache pas encore si je vais oser lui parler, ca me rend heureux. Je me demande de quoi on pourrait parler cette fois…

* * *

><p>* Traduction (je ne suis pas très sure il faudrait que je vérifie…) : Je veux te voir maintenant je veux te voir mais je n'ai pas le courage de te déclarer mon amour. Tirée de nankai renai de Gumi ^^ J'adore trop cette musique ! XD Je suis fan de Gumi ! ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Moi : Voilà ! Chapitre fini ! XD C'est vraiment horrible hein ? TT Je suis dégoutée…cette fic va me rendre folle ! XD J'ai tellement d'idées différentes pour la suite…je peux pas vous garantir que ca parte vraiment en n'importe quoi !<p>

Kuro : …

Ciel : Tu peux pas me faire grandir un peu ?

Seba : Tu peux pas me faire apparaître un peu ?

Moi : Allons Kuro n'ait pas l'air si désespérée ! ^^ Je n'ai rien mis de bien grave je te signale ! Et Ciel hum…non je t'aime bien OOC comme ça ^^ *sort* et Seba…j'aimerais bien mais…je verrais ! XD Non mais dans cette fic c'est dur…parce que tu dois pas aller avec Ciel comme ça ou tu vas aller en prison pour viol…

Seba : T'avais qu'a le faire plus vieux ! Ou moi plus jeune !

Moi : Non. Trop simple.

Seba et Ciel : …t'es désespérante !

Kuro : Et encore…là je la trouve assez soft avec vous…

Moi : ahah oui je confirme XD

Seba et Ciel : *peur*

Moi : ^^ Ne vous inquiétez pas…je serais très gentille avec vous ^^

Seba : Pas convaincu…

Ciel : Moi non plus…

Moi : Vous verrez bien au prochain chapitre ! ^^ Bye bye !


	5. Chapter 5

_Kuro : Me tue pas ! XD _

_Bissenchi : Non je le comprends parler à Seba est toujours plus intéressant XD Et pour le rendez-vous il faudra attendre un peu XD Et prémonitoire...pas sur ^^ _

_Lisa-chan : Coucou. Voilà tu ne'es pas folle et je n'ai pas sauté plusieurs chapitres ! XD Seba rêver de Ciel hum...tu verras ^^ Oh merci ** _

_Guest : Merci...je vais faire de mon mieux pour les grandir ! Mais je pense pas y'arriver vraiment...  
><em>

_No-name OvO : Elle est là ! Enfin ! Désolé pour l'attente _

_Misaki Hoshi : Ah...tu peux toujours en écrire une tu sais ! ^^ On n'a pas forcément les mêmes idées pour la suite et je serais heureuse de la lire si c'est un fandom que je connais ! ^^ Merci beaucoup ^^_

* * *

><p>Moi : Je suis de retour ! ^^ Avec une fic qui part de plus en plus en n'importe quoi j'ai l'impression XD Enfin...je pense que vous êtes habitués avec moi, et si c'est pas encore le cas vous le serez bientôt XD<p>

Ciel et Seba : TT

Moi : Mais ca me saoule je fais Seba trop gamin pour un mec de 23...je savais que j'aurais dut le faire ado Quoique...j'arrive pas avec les ados normaux non plus *désespérée *

Ciel : En gros t'arrive rien faire

Moi : Voilà ! ^^ Et j'y prend grand plaisir en vous pourrissant l'existence ! ^^ Bonne lecture minna-san !

* * *

><p><strong>Hey salut Ciel ! <strong>

M'envoie-t-il finalement, me forçant à me rapprocher de l'ordi, je sais que je ne devrais pas, que je devrais plutôt continuer mes devoirs...mais c'est Sebastian quoi ! Je peux pas l'ignorer comme ça...surtout après les nuits que je passe...je rougis en pensant au contenu de mes rêves mais je m'empresse de lui répondre.

_Salut Sebastian, ça va ? _

_**Ouais et toi ?** _

_Ca va ^^ Tu fais quoi ? _

_**Je cherche une fic** _

_Oh quoi comme fic ? _

_**Un yuri hard...mais j'ai complètement oublié le titre ** _

_Ah...et ca parle de quoi ? Je l'ai peut-être déjà lu..._

_**Ouais peut-être...en fait Rin est amoureuse de Gumi et elles sont amies d'enfances mais Gumi est pas vraiment amoureuse et elle finit par se trouver un petit ami. Sauf que Rin est brisé par ça et elle se laisse aller, jusqu'au jour où elle s'infiltre chez Gumi et tue son petit ami, et on apprend que Gumi était seule et se faisait battre et tout...***_

_Ah oui je me souviens...mais je sais pas du tout son titre...je vais chercher avec toi. _

_**Ok**_

Je commence donc à chercher parmi les très nombreuses fictions, recherchant avec tous les mots qui pourraient correspondre, mais je ne trouve rien...je soupire, si c'est ainsi alors il me faut une autre manière de la retrouver. Je décide donc d'utiliser une autre manière pour la retrouver : lire les résumés de chacune. Je commence donc par le début, lisant à chaque fois ce qu'il y'a d'écrit, ce qui met un certain temps...ça doit bien faire une heure que je le fais. Pourquoi ? Hum...j'aimerais bien le savoir...juste par gentillesse sans doute. Ça ne peut pas être parce que je l'aime ! C'est impossible ! Je décide de ne pas y réfléchir plus longtemps, de peur de la réponse. Et, enfin je tombe sur cette fic tant recherchée !

_Tu la recherches toujours ?_

**Ouais...**

_Tiens, cadeau ^^_

Dis-je en lui envoyant le lien, un sourire aux lèvres, j'ai trouvé ! Il sera sûrement heureux...peut-être qu'il va même me féliciter ! J'en serais tellement heureux ! Je suis pire de jour en jour on dirait bien...si ca se trouve bientôt je serais à lui demander ce qu'il ferrait si je lui avouais mes sentiments...bah sans doute qu'il me bloquerait ou il me traiterait de sale pd...j'ai aucune chance qu'il me dise quelque chose comme «moi aussi », je ne sais même pas comment je réagirais...je pense que j'imaginerais qu'il se moque de moi, simplement. Et si c'était vrai...je pense que ça ne pourrait pas marcher...il est bien trop vieux par rapport à moi...et puis je ne suis pas sure de le satisfaire sexuellement...je suis encore un peu jeune après tout. Et les parents...ils n'accepteraient jamais...et je n'ai pas encore l'âge requis pour échapper à leur autorité...je n'ai même pas encore la maturité sexuelle !

**** Merci Ciel ! ^^ Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu cherches autant XD Ça a pas été trop dur ? Ah et je peux faire quelque chose pour te remercier? [Je voulais lui faire dire « je t'aime » mais...je le trouve un peu vieux pour ça XD, cela change rien au fait que c'est ce qu'il pense]**

«Ça va, je peux bien faire ça pour toi, après tout ce n'est rien comparé au reste que je suis prêt à faire et la seule chose que je veux de toi ce serait ton amour»...mais je ne peux pas dire ça, ce serait vraiment trop bizarre! Et je n'oserais même pas j'imagine...

_C'est bon c'était avec plaisir, je voulais aussi la relire ^^_

Choisis-je de répondre simplement, alors qu'au fond je ne l'aime pas particulièrement, ce n'est qu'une parmi tant d'autres...

**Ok, mais si tu veux quelque chose un jour...pense à moi **

_Oui oui ^^_

C'est un mensonge. Je sais que je me débrouillerais toujours seul, je ne vais pas lui demander quelque chose, je n'oserais pas...et puis je ne vois pas qu'est ce que je pourrais lui demander...tout ce que je veux, il ne peut rien me donner que je désire vraiment. Sans compter que je ne peux pas aller le voir, ou lui demander de venir me voir pour lui dire «je te veux, sexuellement je parle, et pas uniquement pour du sexe mais parce que je t'aime plus que tout.»...

**Ah désolé j'ai des choses à faire...j'essaye de revenir plus tard ! Bye bye et merci encore ! ^^ **

_Dr bye bye_

Et voilà, je suis à nouveau seul...et il n'y a aucun autre de mes amis que je pourrais embêter...alors tant pis. Pensais-je en faisant tourner ma chaise de bureau, retournant du côté de mes devoirs. J'ouvre avec lenteur mes cahiers, je n'y comprends plus grand chose...avec mes récents rêves j'avoue que j'avais bien d'autres choses à penser. Franchement qui réussirait à se concentrer tout en ayant des pensées d'eux baisant avec un autre mec ? Sans doute personne...ou très peu de gens...Soudain alors que je commence enfin à me concentrer j'entends un bruit...un nouveau message...je ne pensais pas à en recevoir, c'est une période de cours après tout...

« Hey ! T'es qui toi ? Je peux savoir ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous dans les amis de mon petit-ami hein ? Il m'a jamais parlé de toi...t'es quoi, sa maîtresse ? »

Ce message me laisse infiniment choqué...c'est la première fois que je reçois un message comme ça...mais mon cœur bat rapidement de choc et de haine, cette fille...je ne sais qui c'est mais j'ai une brusque envie de la tuer, qui est-elle pour me parler ainsi hein ? Et pourquoi **il** ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait une petite amie ?

Sebastian, je te hais de plus en plus chaque jour qui passe...et voilà encore un autre mensonge...la vérité Sebastian, c'est que je pense t'aimer plus que tout de plus en plus...

* * *

><p>* Elle existe vraiment et j'en suis plutôt fan, mais y'a pas tant de fics avec le pairing là alors ca aurait été plutôt simple...je m'imaginais plus avec le nombre de fics pour Kuroshitsuji...et en anglais bien entendu XD "psychotic love song" c'est le titre XD<p>

* * *

><p>Moi : Désolé...je me rattraperais pour la suite ! XD Enfin...j'essayerais XD J'ai juste rien trouvé pour le début...et je voulais finir comme ça..je suis nulle en ça (merci de pas faire une liste) XD Mais ca m'énerve je voulais à tout prix faire rendre Ciel jaloux ! J'ai pensé à faire une petite amie à Seba, puis une fiancée (comme Ciel dans le manga pas une « vraie ») mais en fait j'ai fais ça je trouvais l'autre idée bizarre en fait XD *chiante *<p>

Kuro : C'est fou ça tu écris un chapitre super court et t'es pas capable de te trouver une vraie idée, tu voulais juste te dépêcher ? ^^

Moi : Va écrire ton yuri et tais-toi toi ! Enfin bref...j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour mes idées...très bizarres XD Et je vous dis à la prochaine ! ^^

**Petit sondage : Chercher une fic qui nous intéresse pas tellement juste pour une personne c'est une preuve d'amour ou pas ? XD (je sens le vent...XD) **


End file.
